


La conductivité de l'anneau

by Radiolaria



Category: Dead Like Me, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Chroniques des Elfes - Jean-Louis Fetjaine, Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Pushing Daisies
Genre: Crack, Flash Fic, Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolaria/pseuds/Radiolaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le retour à la terre n'a d'intérêt que si l'on dispose d'une Galadriel portative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La conductivité de l'anneau

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Small Talk Between Heroines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/148346) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune). 



“Lliane ?”

“Lily ?”

“L'invitation, d'accord. Le menu plante verte autour du feu, d'accord. L'idée de faire chambre commune sous une yourte en bure, ça passe encore. Mais la veilleuse surnaturelle !? Et puis quoi encore, demain, ce sera la bénédiction druidique avec trempette dans les eaux sacrées ? A quand le dragon !”

“Lily n'a pas tout à fait tort. Y'a pas moyen d'éteindre cette fichue lumière ?”

“...”

“...?”

“Georgia. Ce que la reine Lliane tente de vous faire comprendre, c'est qu'on peut difficilement 'éteindre' Dame Galadriel.”

“Jimmy Krispies ! Si on effleure son anneau, elle devient bleue ! Elle fonctionne vraiment comme une veilleuse.”


End file.
